


If I Let It Consume Me

by Sincerely_Insanity



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angel Liam Payne, Angels, Demons, Guardian Angels, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Liam, Protectiveness, Supernatural Elements, University Student Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Insanity/pseuds/Sincerely_Insanity
Summary: Guardian angel Liam Payne is asked to look after Zayn Malik





	If I Let It Consume Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I came up with while I was editing a picture of Zayn and I am mainly posting it here so I have all of my writing in one place and to see if anyone would like me to continue it. I've gotten some feedback from a few people on Tumblr, but I thought I would post it here as well to hopefully get a better idea on whether or not I should turn this into a full blown fic. 
> 
> Anyways...!

Zayn quickly exited the campus cafe, clutching his coffee to his chest as he contemplated whether or not to head to the library. He was absolutely exhausted from staying there so late yesterday and could feel a headache coming on from just thinking about doing that again tonight. At first Zayn had thought life couldn't get any better when he found out the campus library was open 24 hours, but now he wasn't nearly as thrilled--  made it too easy for him to overwork himself. He made it about halfway before he decided against it, his bed sounding a lot more inviting than the hard chairs the library had to offer. He stopped abruptly to turn around when someone stumbled into his back, causing his coffee to slip out of his fingers and soak the concrete around his shoes.

“Watch it, will ya?” Zayn ground out before whirling around to face the culprit.

The man’s eyes went wide and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

“Do you have a problem?” Zayn sneered with narrowed eyes. He was in no mood to deal with some clumsy idiot.

“You- You can see me?”

“Of course I can see you, someone tell you I’m blind or something?” Zayn responded while throwing his arms up in exasperation.

“Oh no no no _no_! I’ve been here one day and I’ve already gone and done something wrong! You’re not supposed to be able to SEE ME!” The man exclaimed while pacing back and forth.

And now Zayn was a bit freaked out. Was the guy on drugs or something? Clearly he was having some kind of fit, and Zayn really didn’t want any part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So should I take it further? I've got a decent idea of where I want to take it, but I also have other fics I'm working on so I can just leave it like so if people aren't very interested. I might also just turn this into a series of unfinished fics/drabbles.
> 
> Thanks for readingggg!
> 
> Tumblr---> xxsincerely-insanityxx


End file.
